


[Podfic of] Tell Your Story Now

by Aflixia, klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Series, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aflixia/pseuds/Aflixia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by Aflixia, klb, and reena_jenkins of a fic by Cinaed</p>
<p>Author's summary: Eric accidentally goes to a gay bar, accidentally goes on a date, and then accidentally outs himself to Mr. Feeny. (Okay, maybe the last one isn’t entirely accidental.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Tell Your Story Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Your Story Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214244) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Tell%20Your%20Story%20Now.mp3) | **Size:** 21.7 MB | **Duration:** 31:56

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: I LOVE this story! I have been watching steadily through Boy Meets World (am currently up to early S5) and the more I see, the more I fall in love with Eric. I think Cinaed's interpretation of Eric in this story is so thoughtful, plausible, and wonderful. And I had such a wonderful time recording this with Aflixia and Reena and mixing all our different fannish feelings for BMW together. I think the fact that we all have slightly different angles and interpretations of the characters makes the final product much richer!


End file.
